Birthday Sex
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Ohhh you know, just a little birthday sex for Amber Riley from Chord Overstreet (; Rileystreet at its finest xx


**(Amber's P.O.V)**

I screamed loudly, holding onto my heart as I looked around Chord and Nash's house. Chord and I had just walked in the front door, and turned on the lights to see all my friends crowded into the living room with birthday decorations everywhere.

"Oh my God! What the…" I started, but lost my thought as I looked at Chord.

"Happy twenty-seventh birthday, Beautiful," he said, smiling brightly.

"You did all this?" I asked.

"Of course he did! It's your twenty-seventh! A milestone! You didn't think he was just going to take you to dinner and that'd be the end of it, did you?" Naya asked.

"I didn't expect a surprise party. This is amazing! Thank you!" I said to Chord, wrapping my arms around his neck and planting a huge kiss on his lips. My guy friends wolf-whistled and I gave them the finger.

"All right, the birthday girl is here, so let's get this party started! Bar is out in the back!" Nash announced before the music started up.

"So are you surprised?" Chord asked.

"Are you kidding? My heart is still pounding out of my chest. This is officially the best birthday ever," I replied, kissing him once more.

"All right, Ambs. Time for you to take some birthday shots!" Chris called.

"Lead the way!" I exclaimed. The party was definitely a huge success and the bar continued to flow steadily for the rest of the night. I, myself had consumed countless shots with my friends and my glass of rum and coke always seemed to have refilled itself.

"I think my girl is a little drunk," Chord whispered playfully in my ear. It was almost two o'clock in the morning and the party was dwindling down significantly.

"Maybe a little," I slurred out. "You know what happens when I get drunk," I said, turning around to face him. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my body close to his.

"I am very aware what happens. I promise you that when the last person leaves we are going to do something about it," he swore.

"Good. I hope they leave soon because I'm about to rip your clothes off right now," I murmured in his ear.

Chord held me tighter and groaned. "God, Babe. You can't say things like that to me when there are people around. It clouds my judgment."

"I like when your judgment is clouded," I retorted.

"Jesus. You're naughty tonight, you know that?" he questioned. I giggled and he let go of me. "Go say goodbye to your friends and then wait upstairs in my room while I clean up a bit," he instructed. He slapped my ass before walking away, leaving me standing there wanting him more than ever.

"I'm so glad you had a good birthday, Amber! We need to get together this week sometime for lunch," Dianna said.

"Absolutely. Let me know when you're free and thank you so much for coming!" I exclaimed. I hugged her tight and she walked outside. I shut the door behind her and leaned my back against it.

"All right, Amber. See you tomorrow," Nash said, walking towards me with a duffle bag.

"You're leaving?" I asked, confused. "You live here, though."

He laughed. "Yeah, but I really do not want to hear you two going at it all night. Consider this a birthday present."

I giggled and Nash left, locking the door as he went. Now that it was just Chord and I alone in the house, I ran up to his room as fast as I could. After freshening up in the bathroom, I pulled my clothes off as fast as I could and got under the covers to wait for him. I started to doze off a little, but my eyes popped open when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Not falling asleep on me, are you?" Chord asked from the doorway.

"Nope," I replied.

Chord pulled shirt over his head and sat on the edge of the bed. "Good," he whispered, leaning down and kissing me. I pulled him closer, opening my mouth to kiss him deeper. We made out for a few minutes before we were both anxious for more.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" I asked, breathlessly as he sucked on my pulse point.

He stood up, kicked his shoes off, and removed the rest of his clothes as fast as he could. I swallowed hard seeing that he was already ready for me. "Better?" he asked, huskily. My mouth had gone completely dry so I nodded. He crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers back. "Looks like you're as ready as I am," he mused, surveying my naked body.

"I don't fuck around," I said.

He smirked and climbed on top of me, pressing every inch of himself against me. I gasped, feeling how hard he was. "I want you so bad," he whispered, kissing me with everything he had.

I was gasping for air when he pulled away, but his lips never left my ebony skin. Lower and lower he went, stopping to pay special attention to my chest for a bit, before continuing down. I was a quivering mess as he reached the bottom of my stomach. "Please," I begged, pitifully.

Chord pulled my legs over his shoulders and I cried out when his mouth made contact with the most sensitive part of me. My fingers automatically threaded in his soft hair and my body started to thrash at the pleasurable sensations, but his hands firmly held my hips down. I had no idea what was coming out of my mouth, but I'm pretty sure it was extremely dirty because Chord's grip on my hips tightened and he pulled me closer to his face.

"More!" I pleaded. I was right on the edge and I just needed that little push to help me fall.

"Mmmmm" He hummed, sending the vibrations whizzing through me. I cried out and fell over the edge, moaning his name over and over while shamelessly grinding myself against his mouth. As I came down to a boneless heap, Chord kept his ministrations up to draw out my orgasm as long as possible. When I became too sensitive, I jerked away, making him stop. Chord crawled up and laid beside me, pulling my sweating and trembling body into his arms.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Okay? I'm more than okay. Okay is an understatement," I breathed out with a laugh.

He chuckled. "Good because I'm not done with you yet."

"I sure hope you're not," I said. He licked his lips before kissing me sweetly. I deepened it and pulled him back on top of me, cradling his hips between my thighs. He rubbed himself against me, making both of us moan. "Need you," I whimpered.

"Hold on," he gasped, pulling away to reach inside his nightstand drawer. "Have to baby proof first," he said, taking out a condom. I giggled at his use of "baby proof" as he put it on. "Now, where were we?"

"Here," I whispered, lifting my hips up to meet his. We both held our breath as he slid in, only breathing when he was fully inside. My nails dug lightly into his shoulders as I urged him to move. Our hips pulled and pushed with each other as we kissed with the same rhythm.

"You always feel so good," he whispered against my lips.

The feeling of Chord moving within me never failed to set me on fire. It always felt good and I always begged for more. The pressure was building and we automatically moved faster and harder, trying to build it as much as possible. "Don't stop! So close!" I cried.

"Mmmm, me too! So good, Baby!" he exclaimed. My fingers grasped the headboard above me as I tried not to float away from all the hands joined mine, changing the angle of his thrusts and making me immediately orgasm. I cried out his name, pulsing and squeezing around him.

"Fuck! Amber!" He cried, thrusting hard once and burying his face in my neck. We both laid there, catching our breath and clinging to each other in a post-orgasmic haze. Once we both stopped twitching and shuddering, He slowly pulled out and disposed of the condom in the bathroom. He jumped back into the bed and pulled the covers around us, holding me close. "I love you so much, Ambs. Happy birthday," he said sleepily.

"I love you too. Thank you for everything. Definitely the best birthday ever," I replied, just as sleepy. My last thought before I succumbed into dreamland was that birthday sex with Chord was one of a kind amazing.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


End file.
